Song Fic Help Me
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: See what happened after Lex Luthor had kises Lana Lang on Reckoning...


Help Me

i"I wish i could define

All the thoughts that cross my mind

They seem to big for me to choose

I don't know which one to lose /i

It was almost midnight. He was there, in his office at the mansion, thinking. All he's been doing since that miserable day is think.

FLASHBACK

"- I don't understand – Lana said, in a confused expression. He could swear that she was suffering. – Why would you lie to somebody you love?

She could feel him next to her, saying those sweet words…

- I wouldn't!

And then, Lex kissed her. Lana was feeling so warm…But it was wrong. And then she got out of the mansion, running."

END OF FLASHBACK

He didn't know what to do, what to think…Yes, it was wrong…But he felt so attracted to her, that he couldn't fight the feeling anymore. And he was desperate, because she got out running.

iWhen I've falled down so far

I think i'll never see your light

Bouncing off of me

Shinning down here from your eyes /i

He was afraid of lose her friendship forever. He wanted more than that lately, of course, but her friendship was very important to him.

He dreamed with her sweet eyes looking at him since that day, and it was driving him mad.

"God, what happened to me?" – He asked himself mentally.

iHelp me figure out the difference

Between right and wrong

Weak and strong

Day and night where I belong /i

He just got the conclusion that she was his salvation. Because everything was getting worse to him. Hi lost the race against the Kents, he and Clark wasn't friends anymore, they where almost enemies. His father was pressuring him all the ways he could, and he was feeling like he was loosing all the power that he thought he had.

So, he decided to call her, because he needed to see her, touch her, and everything else.

Her cell phone was off…So he decided to send a message.

"Lana,

Need to see u, it's important."

iHelp me make the right decisions

Know which way to turn

Lessons to learn

And jus what my purpose is here /i

Lana just put the foot on her home, and got Lex's message. It was 2 o'clock of the morning, and decided to reply before go there.

"Going…

Lana"

iIt's like i got the signals crossed

With messages i can't decode

Half asleep, never wide awake

And on complete overload/i

When she arrived at the mansion, Lex was sleeping in his desk.

- Lex? Wake up, I'm here… - She tried to wake him up, carefully.

- Ahn? Lana…Lana, you're here! – He got up and kisses her in the cheek.

- Lex? You're all right? – She was starting to get worried

- Sorry to call you here at this time. I shouldn't have called.

- No problem… - She smiled – What is so important?

He looked at her and smiled

- You!

iI got so much information here

And nothing I can really grasp

I should know the truth

But i'm too afraid so I have to ask/i

- What? – she was confused now

- Well, I know I was sorry, that day that I kissed you, and I know that it was wrong…You know, I'm to old and you're a teenager yet, but…The thing is…I can't fight the feeling…

- What feeling? – She was afraid of the answer.

- The feeling that my life is a damn, that it can't be worse, and you are the only thing that keep me up. The feeling that all I do in my life, is because of you…You know Lana, how I'am…How I am when I want something…

- Yes… - She didn't know what to say, she was confused, and for a moment, for a crazy moment, dying to jump at him and kiss his mouth. Lately, she has been thinking a lot of him…Maybe because all the time she was next to him, she felt her legs weak. "All of this because of that damn kiss" – she thought.

- And now, all I want is… - He approached her, dangerously.

iWanna know you

More than anything

I meet you

In my every dream you're there for me/i

You love me

For who i'm

No angel

Just and ordinary man/i

- Lex i…- Lana was with the feeling that if she moves, she may fall down on the floor.

- Shhhh…Don't worry about anything…I can see that you want it. Right?

Lana looked at him, and at the moment, was fighting with her own feelings. She was afraid of do something, and regret later. But part of her was telling her to do what she wanted, because moments like these are unique. Than she finally decided.

iHelp me figure out

Why i'm stuck in the middle

Tryin' to understand why i can't

Why it's such a riddle?

Got my eyes crossed thinking so hard

And i know i'm missing the mark/i

Can you help me sort out

All this information

I'm just rocking my brain

Paying attention

But i'm still lost

And at all cost…I

I got to know…/i

Lana looked at him, whit desire in her eyes, and then she pulled him for her, and kissed him with all the passion that she was hiding inside herself. The kiss started slow, but got faster as soon as Lex pulled her closer to him, letting no space between them. The kiss was really breathtaking, and then they looked at each other, when Lana smiled

Yes…You're right!

iHelp me figure out the difference

Between right and wrong

Weak and strong

Day and night where I belong

Help me make the right decisions

Know which way to turn

Lessons to learn

And jus what my purpose is here/i

THE END

Song fic by: LeahLLFan


End file.
